


I’m Dreki

by Kindred



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Child Death, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Don’t give me that look Hiccup, think of our people.” He tells him“Think of me!”





	I’m Dreki

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't know where this came from...

The Viking ship lulled in the water, the air was damp with misty rain Stoick fiddled with his beard as he looked around the fog that covered them so thickly. He swallowed the lump in his throat spotted the glowing light of the torches, he knew his time as up he turned and looked to the back of his ship. He stood there and stared at his only child sleeping peacefully curled up with his dragon protecting him. Cold dread filled his blood as his stomach churn with the thought of what he about to do…Valka forgives me… If there was any other way to save his people his home he would do it in a heartbeat but there wasn’t…Forgive me Hiccup…

Hiccup woke up when he felt the jerking of the ship as it hit land; he blinked as he looked around him “Great more fog.” He mumbled, as pushed himself up and notices Toothless was looking at him “Hey bud.” He smiled, as the dragon licked up his face making his hair stick up in odd places. Giving the overgrown lizard a dull stare “Thanks I love the fish scent; all the girls will love me now.” He mumbled as he wiped his face before standing up. Toothless grumbled nibbled his arm “Alright and the dragons will love me.” He smiled as he looked around making sure no one could see him and then kissed Toothless between his eyes. 

Pushing himself up he stretches his back and wonders where they have landed, his father told him they were going to Eyewise the trader but this looks like empty flat land. “Come on let’s find Dad.” He tells Toothless as they moved off the ship to catch up to the chief “Dad.” Hiccup called out as he Spots the large mass of man stood out front. The teen notices the strange looks he was getting from the other Vikings as he walks past them, nothing of them would look at him, making him feel smaller than he already does. “Hey, Dad.” 

Stoick flinched when he heard Hiccup call him, he had hoped his son would sleep through this it will be harder to deal with the Night Fury now Hiccup is awake. He turned to look at his son and wondered where his dragon was gone, he looked up when he heard the happy purring of the dragon as one of his Vikings feed the dragon stash of drugged fish…I hope it’s enough…he thinks as he looked down at Hiccup who is frowning as he shook his head at his Dragon. “I hope we have enough fish for the trip home.” Hiccup said out loud.  
“Hiccup,” Stoick called to him, the teen looked up at him with his green eyes so bright and vibrant.  
“Where are we?” His son asked squinting through the thick fog, by this point, it was so thick that he could hardly see the there their ship was.  
“The trading post.” Hiccup frowned at his father’s words as he notices something glowing in the fog; it was coming closer and the light was getting brighter. He could just make out blobs of other shapes squinting in he tried to make out what was coming towards them.  
“I think someone is coming?” Hiccup says,  
“Hiccup…”  
“How hope you kept your end of the deal?” Came the voice, Hiccup froze in terror as he stood there wide-eyed as the shapes become clear. 

Dagur the Deranged slithered out of the shadows and towered over Hiccup, he was grinning from ear to ear as he looked the green-eyed teen up and down. There was something in his eyes that made the young teen shiver and want to run to the safety of his dragon. He hasn’t changed much since he last saw him but he is taller and filled out more but that doesn’t stop feeling terrified of the older teen. “I have what about you? Are you going to keep to your word that you will leave my people my town alone?” Stoick asked Dagur, this was the moment he fears, dreaded because he knew that his son will never forgive him. Dragging his eyes away from Hiccup he looked towards Stoick and grinned.  
“I will keep to my word, if…” He turns his head and looked at Hiccup “…you don’t go back on yours.”  
“D-Dad what is going on?”  
“You haven’t told him?” Dagur chuckled as he clapped his hands  
“Told me what?” He yelled

The dark green eyes seem to flare into life as he looked at Hiccup “Then allow me, as your father seems to have lost his tongue.” He looked back to Hiccup and started to walk around the green-eyed teen’s small frame, like a predator stalking his prey.  
“T-Tell me what?” He asked he didn’t like where this was going.  
“Many years ago my father made a deal with your father, to keep pace between our tribes there would be a marriage between Oswald the Agreeable son and Stoick the Vast son.” Hiccup frowned as he turned and looked at Dagur  
“I know all this, but that fell through when you tried to kill me!” Hiccup yelled at him, this made Dagur grin at him as he reached out and stroked his cheek making the teen flinched.  
“That’s right you did, so I took up the old war I attacked your village last moonless night.” Hiccups eyes widen as he stared at the Viking in front of him.  
“Y-You killed my friends.” He whispered  
“Did I?” Dagur pulled back and smirked, “Well they died in a fight, isn’t that what most us want?” There were chuckles and cheers from Dagur’s tribe. 

The laughter stopped as Hiccup stared angrily at him “I gave you a week and then met with your father and brought our tribe's old agreement up.” Hiccups eyes widen as he turned to look at his father with wide eyes.  
“Dad tells me you didn’t?” He asked  
“Hiccup my son…” Stoick reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I had no choice; he would have kept attacking and your saw how they attacked. Even with the dragons, we couldn’t see them. I made a choice it’s for our People Hiccup.” Stoick didn’t look at him as Dagur handed him a scroll  
“Here is the agreement I don’t destroy you and your people and I get myself a bride with a night fury as an endowment.” He licked his lips as Hiccup turned to look at his dragon to see Toothless was lying on his side.  
“TOOTHLESS!” He yelled, he went running to his dragon but his father grabbed his arm and held him firmly.  
“He will be fine; it’s just a strong potion to make him sleep.” Hiccup looked at his father in horror. “Don’t give me that look Hiccup, think of our people.” He tells him  
“Think of me!” The teen yelled, “Think of all the times he had hurt me! Even as children he would hurt me.” Hiccup cried out.  
“It’s time to grow up Hiccup,” Stoick tells him as he let Dagur the Deranged grab his son and pull him into his arms. Hiccup fought him so scared to hold by this Chief of the Berserkers.

Stoick turned away and started to walk back to his ship “Dad please no! You can’t do this I’m your son! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!” Hiccup shouted as he watched father disappear into the fog, he heard his bellowing as their ship pulled away from the shore “Dad.” He whispered as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He nuzzled his throat making Hiccup shiver and turn away from him as Dagur tried to kiss him. “Don’t do that if you’re good I might let your pet live and not have him turning into amour.” Hiccup looked at him with wide-eyed.  
“P-Please don’t kill him,” Hiccup asked  
“I won’t if you do your duty as my wife.” Closing his eyes the auburn-haired teen nodded and let Dagur kiss him.

Hiccup felt like he was being attacked as Dagur kissed him; he had his hands all over him pawing at his clothes tearing the fabric. “Chief what do you want us to do with the dragon.” Pulling way Dagur turned and looked at the intruder and sneered.  
“Put the bloody beast on the ship make sure he is tied down, the last thing I need is him to escape.” He sneered; the Viking nodded and rushes over to Toothless. Hiccup whimpered as Dagur started to drag him to his ship “We will continue this back at home.” Tells him, Hiccup felt something cold wrap around his wrists and he looked down to see that his so-called future husband as making sure he wasn’t going anywhere.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I don’t trust you enough not to do something stupid.” He grabbed Hiccup’s chin and pulled him close and grinned as the green-eyed teen wince at the pain.  
“Y-Your hurting me.” Hiccup whimpered  
“Then don’t make me hurt you.” The ginger-haired man whispered as he stroked the side of Hiccup’s cheeks. Before he knew what he was saying Hiccup’s mouth open up and the words just fell out of his mouth.  
“I don’t have to do anything to make you hurt me.” His snaps, a growl left the older teen as he pulled back; his eyes darken as he raised his hand and brought it down across Hiccup’s cheeks. 

Hiccup cried out as he fell down onto the floor of the ship, putting his hand to cheek he felt blood running down the side of his face. “Don’t make sow your mouth shut or cut your tongue.” He growled as he bent down to look at his face. “Your pet’s life hangs in the balance. His head would look good hanging over my fireplace.” Hiccup whimpered and closed his eyes and nodded as he looked up at him.  
“I-I’m sorry.”  
“Good girl.” Hiccup frowned at him and then lowered his head as he kept huddled to the corner as they set off. They sailed the away from Berk away from his father and home, he can only guess what Dagur would do to him and he had to make a choice between fighting and failing or give up to protect Toothless.

3 years later…  
Stoick woke to the sounds of screams; the yell of his name and the smell of wood burning. Throwing himself out of his bed he rushes out of his home and stood there watching as Dragons attacked Berk. He frowned as he watched their own dragon refused to help as their homes were destroyed and as livestock and other stocks were snatched off the ground and out towards the ocean. He started barking orders to his people to put the fires out to try and get their own dragon to help and to bring out the weapons. 

They haven’t been attacked in the year and all a little rusty as they tried to fight off the warriors in the shadows. They were strong powerful and moved like liked smoke, a nose make him turn his head towards his home that overlooked Berk and watched as purple ball explode his hut into million pieces “No.” Stoick whispered as he watched lighten crack the moonless sky, turning his head he looked towards the centre of his village and watched in horror as a Night fury landed with his rider. The fighting stopped the warrior’s in the dark seem to have disappeared for the moment and the dragons stop attacking.

Licking his lip Stoick felt his mouth become dry as he walked to the Night Fury and watched as his rider slips off the side. “Toothless.” He whispered as he recognises the missing tail fin. “No, it couldn’t be… Hiccup.” He said to himself as he walked forward to the darkly dressed figure, the attack has stopped dragons hovered over the village ready for their leader's command. He looked at his people and worried about their safety did Dagur betray them, did he take Toothless away from Hiccup…no my son would never allow it… 

The darkly dressed figure looked around the people circling them he looked up to make sure his dragons were still there hovering. Looking back down he saw Stoick stood there looking at him in pure terror…good…he thought as he pulled his mask off and sighed as the bitter cold hair hit his face. “No.” He heard Stoick whisper as he looked at him a sneer formed Hiccup’s face.  
“What’s the matter father aren’t you happy to see your son?” He tells coldly. He looked his son up and down he could hardly recognise him 3 years has changed him and he wasn’t sure if it was for the better. Hiccup glared at his father this forcing Stoick looked away as stroked the top of Toothless head and smiled softly at him as his dragon rubbed his face against his stomach a smaller Night Fury climbed up on Hiccup and warped itself around his throat and sat there happily. “Well isn’t this nice, good to be back I haven’t seen good old Berk in years. How long had it been a father?” Hiccup asked, locking eyes with the chief “3 long years I think, and look nothing’s has changed not even you.” He sneers at Stoick's eyes widen as he watched his only son press a hand to his swollen stomach. 

Hiccup was different his clothes were black as the Night Fury and his hair are just a mass of unruly curls making him look more like a vikingess. “Hiccup.” He called out to him but his son just glared at everyone that came to the canter of the village, normally where the chief spoke. Stoick watched the smaller dragon watch everyone protecting his master. “Hiccup.” Stoick tried again but this time those green orbs looked at him with coldness and hate, he knew he deserves this for he had done. ‘Dad please no! You can’t do this I’m your son! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!’ His screamed and the memories still haunt him. He could see a long scar on Hiccup’s cheek and swallowed a lump in his throat.  
“Dreki.” He snarled as he stroked the smaller fury on its head “Hiccup is dead.” He said as if he spat out his old name before looking back up to the Chief of Berk “I’m Dreki.” He told them  
“Hiccup…Dreki why are you attacking?” He asked, it was a stupid question and he should have known better than to ask.  
“Why? Have you forgotten what you did to me?” Dreki snarled, his voice echoed through the village for all to hear.  
“I had to no choice Hiccup; I had to think about Berk about our people!” He hoped his son would understand it was a sacrifice he had made to keep his people safe.  
“How noble of you to think about the village a very chief thing to do, but did you think what would happen to me? What Dagur the Deranged would do to me?” He asked Stoick, looked away from him. 

Hiccup snorted and looked away from him “No, of course, you didn’t.” He spat with a growl “None of you thought about me, did you! Or did you not know that your chief offered me up to the chief of the Berserker Tribe.” No one said a word either too scared or guilty to, he walked up to his father “He beat me, kept toothless chained and took away his fin so he couldn’t fly. I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere unless he was there holding my chains my lips were sewn shut if I spoke out.” He stopped right in front of him and looked up into the eyes of his father and sneered “And he raped me claiming me as his queen.” He told him quietly as he looked down at his stomach and rubbed his stomach “I learnt quickly that no one was coming for me that I was alone…” Toothless grumbled, “Well part from Toothless, I had to beg my new husband to let Toothless live all I had to do was be a good Queen.”  
“Hiccup,” Stoick whispered  
“I’ve have had three children by him this one is my fourth and I won’t let Dagur take his one from me. He thought I cheated on him and killed them in front of me, I won’t let him kill this one…” He went quiet as he felt tears burn his eyes, Toothless nudged his head against Hiccup’s hand making the green-eyed Viking smiled down at him. “But he did force Toothless mate with me, so in a sense, I did cheat on him.” He smirked as he stoked the smaller Night Fury nuzzled his throat. Stoick gasped as he looked at between Hiccup and Toothless and then to the small Night fury on his shoulders.  
“N-No…” He whispered Hiccup smirked as he looked at him from the corner of his eyes.  
“My husband is dead.” He smirked, as he remembered the blood covering his hands as he slit his throat before letting Toothless eat him. 

Stoick tried to shake the images his son painted for him about his life with Dagur, he can’t pretend he didn’t know Hiccup would have it hard but he never thought it would twist his sweet boy into his. “Hiccup my son please.” Stoick froze one hand pressed to his mouth as he listens to his son growl “Hiccup.”  
“DO NOT CALL ME THAT!” He snarls, causing Toothless to growl at the large man and arch his back. “I told you Hiccup is dead, he died the day you abandon me.” He pulled back and tilted his head. “I’m not your son anymore! I’m your worst nightmare Stoick I’m here to take half of my village. You think Dagur was bad you haven’t met me.” He turned and walked back over to Toothless and let out an inhuman roar that had the other dragons that have been hovering went back to snatching clothes, wood, and fish anything they could grab.  
“I’m sorry you have to understand…” Stoick tries to say but Hiccup stopped him.  
“Oh I understand Stoick I would do anything to protect my own people but I would never hand my child over to a madman who enjoys causing pain in other.” He turned away and climbs back into Toothless. “Take us home.”


End file.
